


Not My Geek

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Children of the Gods (1), M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawalsky has a theory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Geek

Jack groaned, low and long, into the mattress. Kawalsky's hand squeezed the back of his neck, pressing down, holding him in place. He pushed back, arching his back and getting his forearms under him, feeling Kawalsky's hard-on against his ass. 

"Yeah, you want me, don't you Jack? You want my dick in your ass?" 

Jack groaned, his face heating up. He pressed his forehead into the sheet, whining when Kawalsky's hand came down on his ass. 

"Answer me, Jacky." Another slap made Jack moan and buck. "Tell me how much you want my dick." 

"Don't fucking call me that," came Jack's muffled reply and he rolled his eyes, even though Kawalsky couldn't see him. He rocked his hips back, smirking at the moan that came from Kawalsky - he wasn't the only one turned the fuck on right now. "Yeah, I want your dick. I want it in my ass. So get on with it already."

Kawalsky chuckled and rocked forward, both men groaning at the contact. He reached around Jack, palming his erection through his pants. "And you're sure it's _my_ dick you want?" His grip tightened and Jack bucked forward with a gasp. "Sure there's no-one else's dick you're thinking of?"

"What?" Jack's voice rose, cracking as Kawalsky's hand worked his cock hard and fast.

"Sure you're not thinking about that geek we left on Abydos?" Kawalsky continued, shoving Jack's pants down to expose his ass before freeing his own erection from his pants. "What was his name again, Dr Johnson? Yeah, him," Kawalsky kept up the patter as he spat into his hand then pressed two fingers into Jack. "You've been on edge since we got called back here because of that Stargate." Jack was groaning, shifting under Kawalsky and starting to rock back. 

"Jackson," Jack grunted, spreading his legs and bracing himself as Kawalsky pulled his fingers out, replacing them with the blunt head of his cock. He held his breath while Kawalsky gripped his hip, holding him while penetrating. "Fuck, Charlie." Panting, Jack let his head drop back down again. "His name is Daniel Jackson."

"See, knew you'd remember it." Kawalsky adjusted his grip on Jack, pressing him down with one forearm across the back, and swiftly found a hard, fast, rhythm that had them both panting and grunting. "You thinking how could it would feel having your cock in his mouth before you bend him over and fucked his ass? Or maybe you're wanting to swallow him down. Little dweeb couldn't do this to you, though, could he, Jack?" Trailing off, Kawalsky pushed Jack down harder, pinning him in place as he fucked him harder, slamming against Jack's prostate with every stroke making Jack shudder.

Fighting against the grip Kawalksy had on him, Jack came. He bit down on his forearm to stop himself from howling, letting out only a sharp gasp. Trembling, he let himself fall forward; Kawalsky's hands holding him in place. 

Kawalsky came with a low groan and slumped down on top of Jack, shoving him down onto the mattress. He grabbed Jack by the scruff of the neck and dragged him up for a rough kiss before letting Jack drop back down. Breathing heavily, he tucked himself back in and rubbed his hands dry on the seat of his pants. "Lets go find that geek of yours, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes as he pulled his pants up, pulling a face at the cooling, drying come on his belly and the backs of his thighs. "Not my geek."

"Sure, Colonel. Not your geek. Whatever you say."


End file.
